Erina-sama, I Will make you say 'Delicious'
by Harumi RIM
Summary: "Menjijikkan" kenapa selalu kata itu yang keluar di mulutnya.. Souma bingung sendiri. Walau terlihat tidak peka dan cuek, tapi Souma sangat ingin dekat dengan Erina dan mengatakan kalau masakannya enak. SouEri. kalau ada Typo, mohon dimaklumi karena Author sudah seperti belahan jiwa dengan Typo. R&R plis.. (:"3


**Erina-sama, I Will make you say 'Delicius'**

 **Summary: "Menjijikkan" kenapa selalu kata itu yang keluar di mulutnya.. Souma bingung sendiri. Walau terlihat tidak peka dan cuek, tapi Souma sangat ingin dekat dengan Erina dan mengatakan kalau masakannya enak. SouEri. kalau ada Typo, mohon dimaklumi karena Author sudah seperti belahan jiwa dengan Typo. R &R plis.. _(:"3**

 **Desclimer: Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, dan pastinya bukan gue -w-**

 **A/N: bwah.. Akhir-akhir ini banyak ngepost fanfic SnS, saya jadi sangat suka dengan nih fandom.. ah! Banyak bacot gue, silahkan dibaca _(:"3**

* * *

Nakiri Erina, gadis cantik pemilik lidah dewa yang memiliki surai madu yang lurus dan panjang dan juga memiliki iris ungu yang bersinar seperti tuan putri itu tengah meratapi kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Yukihira Souma, lelaki bersurai merah yang paling dibencinya sebenarnya adalah anak Saiba Joichiro yang sangat dikaguminya.

Ia duduk tenang diatas kasur sambil memeluk bantal dengan pandangan yang melayang-layang diudara, ia masih saja menerawang memikirkan apa hubungan antara Nakiri Azami atau ayahnya dengan Saiba-sama yang membuat ayahnya mirip seperti Tsukiyama dari fandom sebelah. Arato Hisako, mantan ajudan yang masih setia dengannya terheran sendiri melihat Erina yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Beban pikirannya terhadap Yukihira Souma bertambah lagi. Mulai dari awal mereka bertemu yang membuatnya tidak bisa memuji masakan Souma yang membuatnya gemetaran, hubungan antara Hisako dengan lelaki itu yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat akrab, dan ditambah lagi sekarang bahwa Souma adalah anak Saiba-sama. Erina ingin teriak-teriak dan mengigit segala sesuatu untuk meredam stresnya.

"Hisako! aku butuh bantuanmu.. Tolong bantu aku dalam pengintaiannya.." tiba-tiba Yukihira Souma datang dan membawa Hisako untuk menolongnya dalam pengintaian Shokugeki antara dewan elit dengan klub2 yang akan dibubarkan, Erina menggertakkan giginya kesal seperti anjing bangsawan yang waspada terhadap musuh.

"Baiklah, Yukihira! Tolong tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau siap-siap dulu.."

Erina kaget, kok malah ditinggalin disini dengannya, Erina bahkan sangat kesal berduaan dengan Souma yang kayak orang bodoh berdiri didekatnya.

"Yukihira-kun" akhirnya Erina memberanikan diri berbicara dengannya, rasa penasarannya telah mengalahkan rasa kebenciannya terhadap Souma.

"Apa kau tidak kepikiran tentang apa yang Nakiri Azami... Apa yang ayahku katakan.." Tanya Erina agak lesu, Souma hanya bertampang 'biasa aja' merespon pertanyaan itu.

"Oh.. yah, memang mengejutkan sih.. Aku masih tidak percaya kalu kau mengenal ayahku. Wah, kalau nanti kau dapat kesempatan, aku akan senang jika kau mau menceritakannya.." jawab Souma lalu tertawa riang, bukannya tidak terkejut sama sekali. Erina malah merasa dipermainkan.

"K-kalau dapat kesempatan?! Apa hal ini tidak membuatmu kepikiran sama sekali?! Ayahku sendiri yang bilangkan?! Revolusi ini.. akarnya dari hubungannya dengan ayahmu, Saiba Joichiro!" ujar Erina dengan jelas."..Haah.. Banyak sekali yang tidak kuketahui.. Semua pilar yang kuikuti sampai sekarang rasanya sudah mulai rubuh.." Erina mulai kehilangan semangat hidupnya seakan menjadi sangat gelap. Souma terdiam dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Hmm.. yang kutangkap sih, dulu memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi.. Tapi walau setelah mendengar cerita seperti itu, tindakan takkan berubah.." ujarnya nanggung dan membuat gadis itu menegakkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang, menurutku sama sekali tidak benar. Itu saja.. Aku cuma melakukan hal yang benar kok.." Souma menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang polosnya, Erina bahkan tercengang dengan perkataan bodohnya itu, benar-benar orang yang bodoh pikirnya.

"Lagi pula, kamu tidak pernah menerimaku.." sambung Souma kemudian, Erina memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut.

"Emang masalah?! Kau memang 'menjijikkan'.." tukas Erina dengan mulut monyong dan tatapan mata yang sinis, Souma hanya menghela nafas.

"Dari dulu.. Dari awal kita bertemu, aku sering kepikiran denganmu.." ujar Souma lalu duduk disamping Erina yang merasa ilfeel sendiri, tapi perkataan Souma barusan membuatnya merona entah kenapa.

"Kau selalu mengatakan 'jijik' kepadaku tanpa alasan yang jelas, sangat beda dengan komentarmu kepada orang lain yang kau kritik dengan kekurangan dari makanan tersebut, memangnya.. sejijik apakah masakanku sehingga kau tidak bisa berkata selain 'Menjijikkan' setelah mencicipinya?!" tanya Souma lalu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tanganya dan kedua kaki sebagai tumpuan. Erina menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal dipelukannya, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Mana mungkin, aku yang memiliki lidah istimewa ini mau mengakui masakan kelas rendahan sepertimu, jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkan pujian dariku.." tukas Erina dengan nada mencekam, ia sungguh geli saat membayangkan dirinya tengah dibelai-belai oleh chibi Souma akibat mencicipi masakan itu tempo lalu.

"Hufft..." Souma menghela nafas lagi, Erina menatap pemuda disebelahnya melalui ujung matanya.

"Bahkan lebih baik jika kau jujur saja dengan perasaanmu sendiri.. Kau tahu, aku selalu ingin lebih dekat denganmu dan berteman baik denganmu.. Aku kasihan, temanmu cuma Hisako.. saat Hisako tidak ada, kau terlihat sangat kesepian.. tapi untunglah sejak kau disini kau tidak kesepian lagi, tapi tetap saja aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu.." keluhnya lalu memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. Erina tercengang dan terpana dengan ucapannya barusan, padahal Souma sendiri tidak peka dan cuek, tapi dia memperhatikannya sejauh ini. Erina lansung berekspresi aneh dan mukanya lasung merah padam.

"A-apa katamu?! Walau kau adalah anak Saiba Joichiro sekalipun, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu! Dan aku tidak akan mengakuinya!" ujar Erina Tsundere lalu memukul Souma dengan bantalnya berulang kali. Souma menangkis serangan tersebut sambil tertawa geli.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu juga Nakiri.." Erina jadi cemberut sendiri, malah ketawa pikirnya. Lelaki ini memang menyebalkan.. Tapi...

"Baiklah!" seru Souma kemudian, Erina terdiam lalu memeluk kembali bantalnya sambil cemberut, ia tidak mau lagi menatapnya lebih.

"Jika kau punya kesempatan, aku akan membuatkanmu masakan terbaik yang pernah kubuat, dan saat itu.. aku akan membuatmu berkata 'enak', Erina-sama!" Tekad Yukihira Souma lalu tersenyum lebar, Erina hanya bisa terdiam tanpa merespon dengan sembruat merah yang menjalar dipipinya. Baru kali ini, sebutan Erina-sama mengalun begitu indah ditelinganya.

"Yukihira! Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu!" Hisako telah kembali, Souma pun kembali berdiri dan segera meninggalkannya.

"Daah, Nakiri! Jaga dirimu ya.." salam Souma lalu berlalu pergi bersama Hisako. Erina masih terdiam di tempat tidurnya, ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Bodoh.." gumamya kesal dengan cemberutan . tak sadar, ia telah mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Sungguh, ia akan sangat menantikan saat dimana Erina akan memakan masakan Souma yang terbaik, dan saat itulah.. ia bisa mengakui perasaannya kepada Souma yang dibencinya.

 **END**

* * *

Karena Megumi x Souma udah menstrim.. Saya lebih suka membuat sama pair yang ini karena sepertinya mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.. *dibegal team Megumi* yaudah.. bacot gue sampai disini aja.. bye~ (/-3-)~


End file.
